Crystal Ashes
by Noire.Serenada
Summary: Love story triangle: Judal x OC x Sinbad; I suck at summaries so just read xD. Also, I'll be following the storyline of both the manga and the anime.


"The Rukh... They seem to be in awe of you..." trailed off Judal. Rhyme laughed.

"Naturally they'd be in awe of something completely different from them."

"What are you?"

"To put it simply, I am not human."

"Magi then?"

"Magi are more or less also human. Just slightly different from what you label as the normal human. I, on the other hand, am neither." Rhyme replied as Judal stared at her, musing.

"What are you?" he repeated.

"Something you wouldn't be able to comprehend."

"Try me."

"Judal, stop acting like a kid."

"Rhyme, stop acting like a brat. If you truly aren't human, then prove it." Judal glared at Rhyme as she glared back at him. Eyebrows twitching, Rhyme rose and started walking away. "Rhyme? Rhyme, come back! Now!" Judal yelled to the golden- haired girl who ignored him. Turning a corner, Rhyme disappeared in the crowd as Judal vainly tried to find even a trace of her Rukh. Just a few meters away from the searching Judal, Rhyme was seated on the edge of an old well, invisible to all but herself.

"I'm a Valkyrie, Judal. The last Valkyrie." Rhyme whispered, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at the darkening sky. _Just like that day_.

* * *

><p>The characteristics of any Valkyrie are quite simple. Black hair; deathly-pale skin; ruby lips and eye color ranging from the lightest shade of lavender to the darkest shade of purple. Needless to say, that is exactly why men found Valkyries appealing. Valkyries were extraordinarily beautiful.<p>

Lilynaede was born the absolute opposite of what a Valkyrie was supposed to look like. However, that did not make her less appealing in the least. In fact, she was found to be even more appealing than most famous Valkyries. With her porcelain-pale skin; rosy lips and long golden hair, Lilynaede was the very meaning of the word 'stunning'. What appealed to people the most, however, was her eye color. A mesmerizing forest green which would change to a dark emerald at times, Lilynaede's eyes captivated Valkyries and humans alike.

Valkyries were immortal. The female ones at least. Female Valkyries stopped aging at the time their body decided it right for them. However the age was never more than 30 human years and never less than 10 human years. So a Valkyrie could end up anywhere within that age limit. Usually most preferred to stay in the age their bodies stopped in. For the few Valkyries that did not like their age, special rituals and potions were invented that would help a Valkyrie age forwards or backwards and then stop forever in the age they wished to be in. The day Valkyries 'came of age' (the day they stopped aging), they would 'acquire' one of three things. Wings, a tail, or magic abilities. From that moment on, the 'career' of the Valkyrie would be decided. There weren't many Valkyries to begin with, because female Valkyries had to mate with male humans in order to reproduce. And in almost all cases, the child would be a male. If it was a male, the child would be human and the father would get to keep it. If the child was a female however, she would be taken away and raised in the Valkyrie ways by her mother.

Lilynaede was one of the exceptionally born ones. Exceptionally born Valkyries in both looks and powers were called the Lux. So far only three had been born, Lilynaede the second of the Lux. Ironically, all three Lux Valkyries looked nothing alike and all three were from different mothers and fathers. The firstborn Lux, Aetheria, resembled the angels humans constantly drew and talked of. Rosy skin; pale pink lips; sapphire eyes and slightly wavy white hair up to her mid-back. Aetheria by nature was the worlds' biggest troublemaker though, and never hesitated to speak her mind. The latest-born Lux seemed to be her total opposite in both looks and character. Pale-peach skin; full red lips; yellowish-orange eyes and hair the color of fire which fell in curls to just above her shoulders, Megurine's nature was one of the shyest among both Valkyries and humans however.

Lilynaede was someone that balanced Megurine and Aetheria. Naturally, all three were great friends. Best friends. And the Lux were the pride of the Valkyrie clan. At first, the Valkyries were worried the Lux might end up being human (since they looked so different), but when Aetheria 'came of age' and 'acquired' wings (a pearly-white color just like her hair), everyone stopped worrying. However, when a few days later Aetheria 'acquired' a white tail, everyone was shocked. Two attributes for a Valkyrie had been unheard of up until that moment. Lilynaede had acquired wings (golden) upon her 'coming of age', and then, just like Aetheria, she had 'acquired' magic abilities several days later. To almost no-one's surprise anymore, Megurine had followed the exact same pattern. Upon her 'coming of age', she had 'acquired' magical abilities. And then, several days later, she had also 'acquired' a flaming tail. Now all three Lux were assembled along with several normal Valkyries for a training session. The weather had been slowly inching towards a storm from the very morning. It was just 2 o'clock in the day, and already it was almost as dark as evening.

Aetheria's nickname is Aia (AetherIA)

Megurine's nickname is Meg (MEGurine)

Lilynaede's nickname is Lily (LILYnaede)

* * *

><p>"Aiaaaaaa, I'm sorryyyyy"whined Megurine, poking the angelic girls' wings in an attempt to draw attention to herself. Lilynaede was standing further away from both- her attempts to help the two Valkyries make up with each other had failed. Deeming it useless, she had simply decided to wait and not talk with either until they had made up with each other by themselves. Oh, and of course she would be waiting for an apology. The whole argument had spawned from Aetheria in the beginning. Being in a foul mood, the angelic Valkyrie had devastated Megurine's summoning hexagram circles while Megurine had been practicing magic. That had ended up in a pissed Megurine immediately slashing at Aetheria (accidentally cutting of a chunk of Aetheria's hair) and afterwards a huge catfight. While Aetheria could use the Valkyrie magical weapons splendidly, Megurine could use magic by herself. Both Lux were matched in power, so the explosions had destroyed quite a bit of land, until both were stopped by an equally pissed Lilynaede.<p>

In terms of power among the Lux, Megurine and Aetheria were fairly matched (except for the times when Aetheria cheated and used forbidden weapons). Lilynaede, however, was on a whole other level from the two. Her powers were like second nature to her. Lilynaede had no need to sketch magic circles or draw summoning geometrical figures in order to understand what to do, how to do it correctly and how to control her power. It all came naturally to her- she was among the very few Valkyries who could **feel** the magic and then **mold** it into what **she** desired it to be. **She** controlled the magic, it was **her** power, and Lilynaede intended to make the most out of what **she** could do.

"Meg, gerroff."growled Aetheria at the redhead who was in tears again by now. Lilynaede just sighed and turned away. She had been feeling strange for the past few days. And her powers had also been acting up, as if to warn her of something. _What could it be? _She wondered, looking up at the darkening sky. _A storm is coming, I can feel it. But what shall it bring? It's like everything will change soon._ Calm replaced by anxiety for the countless time, Lilynaede shifted to a sitting position. Then, as lighting flashed across the sky, she sprang up, alarm evident in her eyes.

"What is it, Lily?"Aetheria sensed Lilynaede's mood.

"I just realized something. I'll be right back. Please spar with Meg this time."Lilynaede crouched and then sprang up into the sky like a bullet. Using magic to boost her speed, she accelerated towards the epicenter of the storm. _No, no, no. Please don't be what I think you are_. She prayed as she neared the tornado- like form. From the corner of her eye she noticed something coming towards her, and not a moment too late she swerved to avoid the black spot. Turning round to face it, she stared in horror at the thing before her. _Twisted. Twisted. Just like in my dreams. In my visions.. How is this even possible?_

"LILY!"Lilynaede turned, as the angelic Lux appeared out of nowhere and impaled the thing in front of her with her runic scythe in an attempt to protect Lilynaede."Get out of here, Lily!"

"B-But/

"No buts. Meg might be in trouble and you two are the only ones who can form a strong enough protective forcefield around the Valkyries."Aetheria spoke, eyes focused on the thing in front of her as Lilynaede struggled with herself and then took off in the opposite direction. No sooner had she gone, than three more twisted souls appeared in the distance, heading towards Aetheria. The Lux twirled her scythe as a smirk stretched her lips. _Let's play then_.

Meanwhile, Megurine was having difficulties with setting up the forcefield around the Valkyries' island. Only half had been set up and she was reaching her limits in concentration.

"Meg!"yelled Lilynaede as she landed, skidding to a halt beside Megurine. The redhead exhaled in relief at Lilynaede's appearance. Lilynaede then spread out her arms as glowing runes appeared around her, forming a circle. The air began to crackle with magic, and soon enough Megurine joined in to help her friend finish setting up the forcefield. Just as the semi-transparent dome was about to close, Aetheria sped in and landed right beside the two Lux. As Lilynaede and Megurine glanced at Aetheria, both noticed something was different. However, neither was prepared for what came next. Moments later, Aetheria grabbed Megurine's hand, throwing Megurine out of the dome and right into the approaching blackness. Lilynaede stared in shock at Aetheria and before she could do or say anything, Aetheria's chest was impaled by a hand. The hand withdrew with a squelch, ripping out Aetheria's heart in the process. Aetheria screeched, and as she fell to the ground, her body dissolved, becoming a black inky puddle. The scythe clattered to the ground, and a pale bloodied hand picked it up.

"Those fuckers don't die easily."muttered the real Aetheria. "The only way to kill them is with your hands. Magic weapons apparently don't work on them."

"A-Aia? Is that really you?"

"Ya, it's me, the bitchy angel. Those things can impersonate only how you look- they can't actually speak.

"Aia! Meg was/

"I know. There ain't a way to get her out now though... No one here has such magic power. Apart from you of course, but you've almost gone all out."

"I know... But I don't care! We have to try! We have to!"

"Lily, you know full well it's impossible!"  
>"I won't know until I try! And I don't want to spend my eternal life regretting that I didn't even <strong>try<strong> to save my best friend!"Lilynaede yelled at Aetheria.

The latter sighed, twirling her scythe again.

"Fine. But don't go blaming me if something happens to both of us."Aetheria grinned.

Hovering above the contamination, the two Lux prepared for attack. However, the blackness wasn't going to wait for them to try anything. Countless tentacles pierced the air where both girls were seconds before. The attacks were so fast, neither could afford to do anything other than swerve and dodge, until Aetheria finally snapped and destroyed the incoming tentacles with one slice of her scythe. Lilynaede looked at Aetheria in worry- her scythe was glowing red and cracks were beginning to appear in it. The magical weapon wouldn't hold for much longer.

"Aia, your scythe..."  
>"Aye, I know. Don't worry about it. I'll create an opening for you, and you go in and grab Meg outta there. I can hold out for a bit longer."<p>

"But Aia! You're the one who should do it!"

"No. You're the only one who has enough leftover power to do that."stated Aetheria, grabbing the back of Lilynaede's robes and throwing her right at Megurine.

Colliding with and quickly dispelling the blackness around Megurine, Lilynaede dragged her out and threw Megurine at Aetheria (who easily caught the semi-unconscious Lux). "Now, Lily! Get out!"Aetheria yelled, slashing at the tentacles and creating an opening for her. Lilynaede crouched and spread her wings out in order to boost herself, only to be painfully slammed back into the contamination by a clawed hand.

"LILY!"screamed Megurine, finally conscious. Lilynaede battled with the tentacles and hands, only to be sucked deeper into the contamination. And it was slowly spreading, getting closer and closer to the partially open dome. In that moment, Lilynaede made a decision. And as Lilynaede's and Aetheria's eyes met, the latter realized Lilynaede's plan. And she also realized there was no other way out of the situation.

"Aia.. Aia... Come on, we have to help Lily!"Megurine whimpered, afraid of the expression that had crossed her best friend's face. Aetheria turned to Megurine with a stony gaze.

"Meg, do you still have magic left?"

"Yes, but not much."

"Enough to give me power to fly us out of here?"

"Yes of course!"  
>"Good."Aetheria whispered, eyes cast down. "Yo, Lily. You stay safe."Aetheria looked up to face Lilynaede. Then she threw her scythe, which sliced through the contamination and embedded itself right next to Lilynaede.<p>

"Look after Meg for me."said Lilynaede as Megurine looked between her two best friends, not comprehending what was going on. Without any other words, Aetheria hugged Megurine closer to herself and ran away. As Megurine looked over Aetheria's shoulder, she could see Lilynaede smiling at them as tears leaked down her face. Only then did Megurine understand. Her scream was drowned out by the high-pitched hum as the scythe disintegrated in Lilynaede's hands. Red runes appeared all around her, forming multiple magical circles, which in turn formed spells, all entwining with each other. Each new magic circle even more complex and detailed than the previous one. Still smiling, Lilynaede uttered only six words

"Forbidden art: Full scale sacrificial metamorphosis."

Tears leaked from Lilynaede's eyes, as blinding white light surrounded everything, devouring the blackness and erasing the contamination from her world. The blast of energy wiped out everything within a four-kilometer radius, leaving a perfect circle where the darkness had been.

And Lilynaede's consciousness faded away.

* * *

><p>"Hakuei Ren-sama, is something the matter?" asked Seisyun Ri, assistant of the first Imperial princess of the Kou kingdom as they steadied their horses. Princess Hakuei looked around as if trying to sense something.<p>

"Seisyun, do you not feel something strange?"Hakuei enquired, as her fan tingled yet again. Seisyun spent a moment in silence, trying to sense what Hakuei had felt. A moment later, however, his sensing was interrupted as Hakuei exclaimed that she had found something, already in mid-gallop towards the thing that had captured her attention. As the duo rode closer, both paused in shock and wonder to stare at the intricate magical circle etched into the ground, still extremely hot and burning with white flames. However, what had captured their attention had not been the circle itself, but the being inside it. A girl was lying right in the center of the circle, eagle-spread, long hair scattered messily around her in a halo of gold, the ends charred, wings of the same color burnt and slightly smoking.

As Hakuei and Seisyun stared at a being they had never seen before in awe, the girl's wings fluttered and she lightly moaned. Snapping back to her senses, Hakuei jumped down from her horse, and, ignoring the warnings of Seisyun, ran right across the magical circle and kneeled down next to the girl.

"Seisyun! She's badly hurt and it seems she's used up her magoi completely! Any more and she'd have started to use up her life force! Come here and help me!"Hakuei urgently spoke. Seisyun sighed at his princesses' constant moral desires to help someone Hakuei didn't even know. But then again, that was one of the exact reasons why he followed princess Hakuei and was loyal to her.

After some urgent magoi transfer to the girl, Hakuei and Seisyun took off to the Kou empire capital in order to ensure the girl would not die and find out what exactly she was. Along the way, another thing perplexed the duo- the girl's wings had shrunk and disappeared into her body without a trace.

"Princess... What on earth is she?"

"I have to admit I haven't the faintest clue. I do however believe we shall find out once she awakens. And before she awakens, I would prefer to be in home territory."Hakuei answered her household member, deep in thought herself. _What is this girl? How did she even get here? And, more importantly, does she pose a threat to us or not?_


End file.
